Things Are Never What They Seem To Be
by SoYouSaySo-06
Summary: Yes, it's another Naruto fanfic, how do you like me now? This story takes place in modern day. Sakura is new to the town of Konoha and she must try to cope to a new life, luckily there are people there to help her do just that while she attends Konoha High, but what happens when Sakura does something she never wanted to do? How will her life be then?
1. Prologue

******Well hello there, fellow victim. Welcome to my story: "Things Are Never What They Seem To Be...". I have to admit this is my first story I'm writing on here and I'm nervous to know what you'll think. Anyway enjoy! :)**

_**"Sakura is new to the town of Konoha and she must try to cope to a new life, luckily there are people there to help her do just that while she attends Konoha High, but what happens when Sakura does something she never wanted to do? How will her life be then?"**_

**I do not own Naruto  
**

**Pairings  
~Sakura x Sasuke ~Naruto x Hinata ~Neji x Tenten ~Shikamaru x Ino**

* * *

**Prologue**

_"No! Please don't do this! I'm begging you!"_

_"Mama?"  
_

_The man bathed in the darkness turned to the small child standing in the doorway. His breath was ragged as he tried to control himself. Just seeing this child excited him. "Say how much do you love this child? Say Darling, would you give up your life for this pathetic piece of trash?!"  
_

_-Beep-  
_

_The child could do nothing but close her eyes tightly and hold her hands over her ears, trying to block out the man's words. She had never heard anyone say anything so cruel. She just wanted all this to stop, she just wanted to go to happier times where they sat as together...as a family, and laughed together... as a family. Suddenly the small child felt a sharp pain in the back of her head as the man ferociously grabbed a chunk of her hair in his fist, snapping her head back.  
_

_"Say Darling...is this everything you've ever wanted?" The man looked the the blonde-haired beauty across from him with tears in his eyes, but in that second his eyes changed. He wanted blood an he was going to get it, no matter what the circumstances.  
_

_-Beep-Beep-  
_

_"No...No! I never wanted this! I just wanted us to be happy!"  
_

_The silver blade glinted in the moon's light. It slowly move upward as the man started to raise his hand. Tonight all this would end.  
_

_"NO! SAKURA!"_

-_Beep-Beep-Beep-_

* * *

**Well how bout this? It's great, right? I know it's short but I don't want to give anything away and the little line button started to piss me off to. It's like 'Oh, you only want one line, huh? How bout we give you multiple! :D' ...So yeah, that doesn't like me very much. I am open to all types of reviews, criticism, and anything like that. I will try to do everyone's perspectives but I'll mainly stick to the girls, since of course I'm a girl:P**


	2. Summer

_"Sakura is new to the town of Konoha and she must try to cope to a new life, luckily there are people there to help her do just that while she attends Konoha High, but what happens when Sakura does something she never wanted to do? How will her life be then?"_

I do not own Naruto :/

Pairings  
~Sakura x Sasuke ~Naruto x Hinata ~Neji x Tenten ~Shikamaru x Ino

Enjoy:)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Summer  
**

A warm breeze rolled in from the window gently caressing the sleeping pink-headed girl lying underneath the covers of her bed. Along with the breeze came a warm melody that could be heard from the upstairs. Sakura brought her hand up to her eyes, rubbing the sleep out of them and sat up, letting out a giant yawn. Sakura then turned her head to look out the window and smiled faintly.

"Good morning Mom. How are you today?"

_**'You know maybe you could visit her grave today?'**_

_'Maybe, but I don't know...'**  
**_

_**'But isn't this why you move back here? To be closer to your mom?  
**_

_'Yes...but remember He's there also'**  
**_

_**'So? He can't get to you now.'**_

_'Yes he can! I can't have a normal life because of him!'_

_**'Because of that you can't have a normal lifcan what type of bullshit is that?! You know youbcan have a normal life but you choose not to!'**_**  
**

Inner Sakura then slammed the door going into her personal room deep in the back of Sakura's mind.

(A/N: Now to Sakura... in 1st person! WOO!)

I sighed, trying to relieve the oncoming headache I felt. I mean what was her problem, life just isn't that easy that you can just move past a problem... especially not mine.

I sighed again, but this time I got up and out of bed and headed towards the bathroom until me heard a small '_meow'_. Turning around I find to see Toby just sitting there. Toby is a rather large orange tabby cat with a black spot under his belly that's been visiting me since I moved into my new apartment. **_  
_**

"Well hello there Toby." I leaned over and tried to pet him on the head. Now don't get me wrong, I love animals but Toby is... well, he's different. Reaching out I'm only an inch away from touching his head.

"Almost there."

_Chomp. _

_Twitch. _

_Scream._

* * *

"Oi, Teme did you hear that?" Naruto looked out the open window of Sasuke's room, t

"Hear what Dobe?"

"That scream."

"Dobe, I think your hearing things again."

"No Teme! I'm serious... Hey, that was only one time! I didn't know... Grrr " Naruto glared at Sasuke before adding "You know, maybe it was one of your fan girls calling out your name."

At the mention of this the infamous Sasuke paled dramatically.

* * *

I held my hand after disinfecting it and wrapping it in bandages. So far this morning was not all I had expected it to be. I tried to push that thought to the back of my mind, reminiscing about the thought of my mother.

"Maybe going to the park might help clear my head."

Taking a deep breath in, I pushed myself off the counter and looked out the window, grimacing.

"Have a good day Mom."

I walked out of the bathroom and got dressed in a simple white tank top and blue faded shorts. Pulling on my shoes, I grabbed my keys and walked out my front door, locking it behind me.

Looking down the hall I see a small kid holding a red ball calling out for his mother. I gave him a small wave and walked downstairs "Well this day can't possibly get worse... I hope."

* * *

The end for today. For this week I may or may not update cuz I got midterms but I will try! And poor Sakura things can only go down hill from here, mwahahaha! And yes I am hyper it's 2:31 am so weeeee! Goodnight readers!


End file.
